Like Father, Like Daughter
by Trevyler
Summary: SPOILERS to The Force Awakens ahead, Be warned. This is a story based on the idea that Rey is the daughter of Luke Skywalker. This is just something I wanted to do, but I'm making everything after the movie up so you can call it an AU. Rey finds Luke on an island on a unknown planet. She plans to return his lightsaber to him, only to find out much more.
1. Father and Daughter Meet

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Star Wars fic. I got an idea to write this after watching the new movie. For starters, I believe that Rey is Luke's daughter. Since we don't know much about Luke in this new movie other than he lives in solitude after Ben Solo or Kylo Ren killed all the other new Jedi because he was seduced by the dark side of the force, I'll simply use Mara Jade as Rey's mother despite there being no mention of her. If you don't like this or haven't seen the new movie then please don't read this story as it contains massive spoilers. Anyway this takes place after the end of the movie where Rey finds Luke on an island on an unnamed planet. That's all you need to know for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:FATHER AND DAUGHTER MEET**

Rey looked at the man in front of her, he had medium length grey hair and a short beard. His blue eyes met her hazel ones as she went to retrieve the item she'd brought with her. His face didn't change as he looked at the weapon she held out to him.

A small smile formed on his face, "I see you have found my lightsaber. I was waiting for you to come. The force is strong with you." he said gently.

Rey slowly walked closer with the weapon held out, "You are Luke Skywalker. I want to return this to you." she said getting to the point.

Luke slowly approached, "I want you to keep it. You'll need it." he replied simply.

She didn't understand, "You don't even know me. I could end up being like Kylo Ren and you trust me with this?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes I do. You're mother would've wanted that as well." he said as a hint of sadness flickered across his face.

Rey nearly dropped the lightsaber, "My mother? You knew my mother? But how?" she asked shakily.

Luke stood short distance away from her, "I loved her very much before she died. She loved you more than you'll ever know. She was my wife I could say." he answered.

All the memories of her lonely childhood and more crossed her mind.

He sensed the memories of her forlorn past, "I am sorry that you had to live a like that. No one so young should have to fend for themselves like you did." he said apologetically.

She forced herself to stay calm, "So you're my...my...father?" she asked uncertainly.

Luke nodded slowly, "Indeed I am. I'm sorry for what I've caused you. After my nephew turned to the dark side and killed all the padawans in my New Jedi Order, I didn't feel like I was worthy to be a father. I couldn't even protect one family member from their dark fate. How could I protect my own daughter without a mother or the memories of my failure all around me? I didn't know what to do so I gave you to another family. I'm assuming from how they abandoned you on Jakku that I misjudged them greatly. I thought you would be safe, so I went into solitude from the rest of the galaxy." he explained with a sigh.

Rey was saddened by the news, "So my mother is dead? And you only left in hopes that you would protect me?" she said asked sadly.

Luke frowned, "It's unfortunate that you never got to meet her. I think you would've liked her. I only wanted what was best for you. I didn't want to lead you to the same path as Ben. However, I've felt how strong you are in the force. I'm proud of how much you've learned to control it in such a short period of time. I've also seen the battle between you and Kylo Ren through a connection in the force. You are a natural fighter and force wielder. After all, the force in strong in my family." he said with his smile returning.

The young woman just slowly began to smile back, "Thank you..father." she replied still grasping the situation she was in.

The last jedi brought his hands gently to her shoulders and brought to into a brief hug. While Luke wasn't bothered due to him knowing the situation, Rey felt somewhat awkward in the position.

He sensed her feelings and pulled away, "I think you'll get used to it eventually. I understand meeting family you never really knew for the first time. After all my sister Leia and I were separated at birth, I never knew my mother, and my father was Darth Vader." he told her.

It gave her an uneasy feeling that she was the granddaughter of a sith lord, but she was glad that her father wasn't the same.

Rey then remembered her reason for coming here, "I need to come back with me." she said.

Luke looked out to the oceans around the island they were on, "I told R2 to show you the missing part of the map for a reason. I wanted someone to find me. You came just like I had expected. I will be coming back with you to help my family and to make amends for what I have caused." he said turning back to her.

She smiled slightly, "Leia will be happy to hear that. I'll fill you in on anything you missed on the way back." she said heading towards her ship down below.

The old jedi knight followed at the same pace. This was the first step to stopping the First Order. Luke knew that if he could do it, then Rey could as well.

Once they got in, she started going through usual routine, "Ready to go?" she asked.

Luke gave a silent nod and they were off.

* * *

 **Okay that was the first chapter of this story. I know it was short, but it was just like a way to pick up where the movie left off. From here on out will just basically be a Star Wars fanfic based in the new trilogy. I'll be picking things up from the old EU to throw in as well since one the new movie is still in theaters and it's the only movie to get info from right now. Alright everyone I'll be going to bed now. Let me just say that the new movie was great and worth the watch. May the Force be with you.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Catching Up and Planning Ahead

**Wow I gotta say I wasn't expecting the reaction I got to my story yesterday when I posted it. Over a 1000 views,nearly 40 follows, and nearly 20 favorites in less than 24 hours. That's a new record for me. Since you all seemed to like it so much I'm gonna write another chapter for ya. I thought I would be like one of a few people writing a story for The Force Awakens, but apparently there's a lot of people. This chapter is going to pick up right where the last one left off with Luke and Rey in the ship. Someone told me that they wanted Episode VIII to start off like this story did and I want to say Thank you for that. Alright that's all I got to say so let's start the story shall we.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: CATCHING UP AND PLANNING AHEAD**

Rey sat in the pilot seat of the Falcon while Luke sat in the copilot seat.

She was explaining the recent events while they were in hyperspace, "Kylo Ren and Han were talking , but we couldn't hear what they were saying. THe next thing we knew, the weapon had finished draining the star and Kylo Ren impaled Han with his lightsaber before throwing his body off the edge of the platform." she said with underlying anger and sadness.

Luke was silently mourning the loss of his friend, but thinking back to when he'd first met him made him realize that everything had come full circle. This girl was how he was when he first bought R2D2 and C-3PO at his uncle's farm over 30 years ago. She's found a droid with important information for what were essentially the new Rebel Alliance, and had to get it back to them while being tracked by an evil Empire led by the sith. She then had to help destroy and escape a weapon created to destroy planets. During her escape she had to watch a mentor die at the hands of someone they were once family to or like family with Kenobi and Anakin.

Rey just let him think to himself before he put his head in his hands, "What is it?" she asked.

He sighed, "This is all my fault. If I had kept a better eye on Ben, none of this would've ever happened." he responded.

She'd heard that he took the blame for Ben's fall to the darkside and this confirmed it.

A beeping sound interrupted their conversation.

Rey checked it, "We've reached our destination." she informed him, but he just nodded slowly.

* * *

Leia waited outside the Falcon for them to come out. The ramp came down and Rey walked out followed by someone she thought she's never see again.

Luke approached his sister and they both entered a teary eyed embrace.

She patted his back, "Luke it's not your fault. It was that Snoke. He took advantage of Ben at a time of internal conflict and turned him against us. You did what you could as his Master and Uncle." she told him.

He let a single tear slide down his cheek, "No, I should've made sure that Snoke wouldn't have gotten anywhere near him to begin with. I failed Ben, I failed you, I failed Han, I failed everybody." he paused and looked at Rey, "Even my own daughter." he replied.

Rey felt sort've uncomfortable and out of place here, but at the same time she was happy to have a family again.

Leia walked up to Rey and hugged her, "I guess I am old. I can't even recognize my own niece." she said laughing a little.

Rey joined in and just felt happy in the embrace.

They heard two sets of footsteps heading towards them, "Hey looks like she found him buddy." Poe Dameron said.

Rey looked over to see him helping an injured Finn walk over to them and nearly ran over to them.

She carefully hugged Finn as to not touch his injuries, "Finn you're alright." she said sighing in relief.

Finn hugged her back with one arm, "My back hurts like hell, but I'm alive aren't I." he said sarcastically.

She smiled and pulled away, "And that's all I'm glad about. I don't think I could lose two people like that in the same day." she said.

The former stormtroop smiled back, "I understand." he said.

Poe grinned, "Although I regret giving you my jacket. You got scorch marks all over it." he joked.

Finn looked at him, "And so do I." he played along.

The two newcomers looked at the jedi before them.

Finn spoke first, "So you're Luke Skywalker. The one everybody's been looking for." he sorta said and asked at the same time.

Luke nodded, "And you're Finn. I congratulate you for standing against the First Order. You are a true hero yourself. And I thank you for being a companion to my daughter. he said smiling.

The younger man look surprised, "You're daughter? Rey's your daughter?" he questioned.

Rey put a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't know if that's what you're thinking. I felt the same way when he told me." she told him.

Poe chuckled, "Nice. Now we got Jedi to help us out. Now that the Republic is gone, we'll need all the help we can get." he said to the group.

Luke frowned, "I could feel a disturbance in the Force when the planets were destroyed. It's like millions of voices called out and then were silenced." he said vaguely recalling the words of Ben Kenobi after the destruction of Alderaan.

Leia came to them, "The Order used a weapon even larger an more dangerous than the death star to multiple planets all within a matter of seconds." she said sadly.

Rey budded in, "But we managed to destroy it with the help of Poe and a few other resistance pilots." she told her father.

The siblings looked at each other and then to Rey with proud smiles, "You're just like your father." Leia said.

Rey once again didn't feel right referring to him as father after he left her alone for her entire life.

* * *

They all moved to a room inside the base to have a conference ,now with the help of Luke, on how to deal with the First Order.

Poe was leaning against the wall, "The biggest problem is that we basically know nothing about Supreme Leader Snoke, other than he of course corrupted Ben into Kylo Ren." he got the obvious out of the way.

Luke nodded, "His force energy gives off a similar aura to the Emperor before he was defeated. It's likely that Snoke is a Sith or Dark force wielder of some kind." he informed.

Finn raised his hand, "Do you mean the feeling of unsureness and distortion? Because that's all I ever felt in the First Order. Especially around Kylo Ren." he told them.

The old Jedi Knight began to look worried, "The Dark Side clouds everything. It can keep Jedi from seeing the future or corrupt even the greatest of heroes with it's promises of power. My father thought he was doing something to protect the galaxy. He wanted the power to protect my mother, sister, and I from harm. The dark side corrupted him so far that he became a shadow of his former self. Anakin Skywalker was no more, There was only Darth Vader." he remembered being told the story by his late father's spirit many years ago.

The elder Skywalker has asked his son to undo his wrongs and rebuild the Jedi Order. He had failed in that eventually. His failure to keep Ben away from the temptations of the dark side had caused the death of all his fellow padawan and Jedi.

Leia nodded, "He wanted to make amends though, even after death. His spirit came to me and apologized to me for everything he had done to me as Darth Vader.I didn't know if I was right at the time to forgive him, but I did." she confessed something that not even Luke had known about

Rey thought of something, "Does Ben know anything about Darth Vader being Anakin Skywalker?" she asked.

Luke crossed his arms slowly, "We know that he knows Darth Vader was his grandfather, but I never got the chance to tell him of our father's past as a Jedi Knight." he said understanding what she was saying.

Leia looked at Luke with slight anger, "So my son only knows of Darth Vader the Sith Lord. He thinks there is power in the dark side because he only knows of that and not our father. Luke, why didn't you tell him?" she questioned her brother.

He went back into a neutral expression, "I was trying to rebuild the Jedi Order like Father had asked as his final wish. I thought he'd be safe enough to not need to know. I never told him of Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader because I didn't think he was ready yet." he admitted.

The others could see that look of failure pass over Luke once again, "I made a mistake that would cause many more things much worse to follow, That's why I chose to reveal the map now. The Order's weapon has been destroyed, so now is the time to make our plan. This isn't the first time things like this have happened. We fought in the Galactic Civil War 30 years ago and many wars like this have been fought between the dark and the light for thousands of years. The light always finds a way to defeat the dark." he explained and walked out of the room with Leia following.

Rey watched the man that was supposed to be her father in shock, _'How could this be the Luke Skywalker, the war hero and last jedi, that everyone has been looking for? It seems like something is bothering him, but he doesn't want to tell anyone. Chances are it's the stress he carries for feeling responsible for everything.'_ she thought.

A sudden wave of fatigue came over her and she decided to go to bed and worry about everything in the morning.

* * *

 **And this is a slightly longer chapter. I'm not that great and making these earlier chapters, but I don't want to do what a lot of stories do where there's a big time skip in between a chapter and they explain what happened in between later. Thank you to all who followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read my story. I truly appreciate it. Anyway have a wonderful day and May the Force be with you.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Odd Troubles

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Like Father, Like Daughter. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. It was really hard without having the movie to watch and pull stuff from, but recently I got a copy of the movie and watched it again. My Star Wars inspiration has been somewhat renewed by that. At least enough to get you guys a chapter out now. I will say that there is a time skip of a few months between this chapter and the last. I just wanted to hopefully get to the better part of the story faster by cutting a few things out that were a bit boring and pointless. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:ODD TROUBLES**

Rey focused on the objects surrounding her in the area of her private quarters. There was a few books, some clothes, and her comm link. As of late, she'd been unable to complete the simple task of moving objects with the force. A task that she'd been easily able to complete a few months ago. Her relationship with the elder Skywalker had been causing a disturbance to her emotions and thoughts.

The items started to slowly shake as she tried to best to manipulate them to her will. Just as they rose from their positions, someone knocked on the door. They all fell to the floor as quick as they'd left it. The young woman groaned and cursed whoever was disturbing her. It was of course the man that had been causing her so much trouble since his return.

Luke simply bowed his head, "May I speak with you?" he asked politely.

She stood aside and let him enter before shutting the door behind him, "Of course Master Skywalker." she responded formally.

The Jedi raised his eyebrow, "Something is bothering you. I don't even need the Force to understand that. Please tell me if it has something to do with me." he told her.

Rey didn't like how easily she could be read by the man, but she had to be honest with him, "After so long of being independent and having to rely on whatever skills I had to acquire even basic things and being left by my family, having you return after all this time has been causing mixed emotions for me." admitted.

He frowned, "I am sorry that I didn't return sooner, but I couldn't risk them finding you through me. Especially since there was a chance Kylo Ren knew of your existence. Now that he knows, it is key that train you to be able to battle him when he's at his full strength. It could be the difference between life and death not only for you, but for everyone." he replied grimly.

She sighed and brought her hands to her face as she sat down, "This is so much pressure. Too much. I don't know what to do." she spoke more to herself than Luke.

Luke stood with a thoughtful look for a few moments, "I understand what you're going through. I myself was going through the same thing nearly 40 years ago. I lived in a world where the Jedi were long since destroyed except for a select few. They taught me what they knew. Obi Wan Kenobi was my first master and the same man who trained my father. Master Yoda was the oldest and wisest Jedi. Even at 900 years old he could do more than I could ever have imagined doing. Sadly, they both passed away long ago." he said with a slight frown.

Rey didn't respond as he looked like he had more to say. She let him gather his thoughts from times long gone and possibly things he didn't want to remember.

Once his thoughts were collected, he continued, "I also understand having your father appear to you is unsettling and confusing. Especially considering strange circumstances. My father was quite possibly the most hated man in the galaxy. He put my sister and I through a lot. It pains me to know that Ben sees the hollow shell of his grandfather's former self as a sign of strength. My father may have been Darth Vader, but he atoned for his actions and died like he was born as Anakin Skywalker." he said proudly.

Rey held back a gasp, "Then it is possible to return from darkness?" she asked.

He smiled, "Indeed it is, bu it's almost impossible without true resolve and a reason to reach for the light once more. Most are likely to succumb to darkness, but remember this. The Force is strong in my family. It was strong with my father, it's strong with me, it's strong with you, and even Leia. You have potential to become strong, but you will never truly be strong unless your heart is in the right place." he told me.

She smiled slightly at him, "Thank you. That helped quite a bit. Was that all you needed to speak about?" she questioned.

Luke stood, "I would like to show you something important. It requires a week to complete the task. I was wondering if and when you'd like to go." he replied.

She thought it over. She really did need whatever training she could get. This would be a very good opportunity. It would be a week away from everyone once again but the progress would hopefully be worth it.

She nodded, "I accept your invitation. When do we leave?" she responded.

He stood by the door, "We leave tomorrow after breakfast. May the Force be with you." he said with a nod.

She bowed slightly, "May the Force be with you." she replied.

He exited the room. She was left in silence once again. The phrase was foreign to her, but she liked the feeling it gave her to say it.

She thought she'd try the exercise she was working on once more before finding something else to do.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Now I will say that this chapter has been done for a while now, but I could never just leave it this way. So after months of wanting to add more I left it short anyway because I couldn't think of anything else to do here. I'm really sorry to the 15,000 people who read this and especially to those that have followed and been waiting. I'm hoping to get into the better part of the story done soon so that this'll be more entertaining. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
